yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 2 Episode 21: When Darkness Consumes. Lend..a Hand!
DarkKeyome: I rested upon the bed not saying a thing. The events playing in my head over and over. I cant believe I tossed my phone with Mr. Hideo's phone information. I didnt know anyone else that specialized in human modification... the Chitori women had made sure all the hospitals were shut down. Fuck my life I swear... this insult to injury why didnt he just kill me. My left arm was a nub now. Son-of abitch... IzzyDapada: I let out a heavy sigh as I stepped away for a bit. Daichi and Daiki hovered between me and Keyome. My hands seemed to be soaked in the never eneding blood that came fom his arm. I had started to panic slightly I didn't know if it would stop at all. "Ms..calm down."/"There's just so much..and it won't stop. But I am not going to let him die.." I had ordered hot water into my office..the only place that didn't have a running sink. I brought my hands into one of the already discolored bowls washing my hands off with effort, brought my hands out and cleaned them off, to the best there was..to be clean. I brought over more bandages, walking back over to Keyome I took a seat on the on a draged over chair as I started to replace the already bloodied bandages with new onces letting out a sigh. Most of the girls had gathered around the door eyeing the brused and bleeding Keyome that was in my bed. I heard the small whispers that left their lips. "Who is he?"/"Did Ms. Nakayama get pulled into something?"/"Why is he in her bed?"/"Look at her tend his wounds..that is new.." I couldn't help but wonder why they still were standing at the door. Daichi and Daiki just simply hovered behind me watching me and keeping an eye on the girls making sure they kept a safe distance. I whispred to Keyo as I continued to clean the bandages and the wound. "Your not allowed to die Keyo..your not allowed to..you hear me? I can put up with Hajime leaving..your not something that can simply vanish from life.." 2 months later..No sleep..I need more coffee! DarkKeyome: My eyes were fixed on the window watching the rain. Though she was tending my wounds I could still feel the enticing pain from the removed arm. By now it had gone numb. I was going to black out again and I closed my eyes falling into yet another deep sleep. Falling deep within my subconscious I was surrounded in darkness next to a bright shining red tree. I stood there in my dream like state floating through the air like water as my body hovered around this tree. I blinked and saw my father form from the trunk of the tree... his face looked broken, distorted almost. “ Why... do you do these things to yourself keyome...” Another tree formed, it was my mother this time. “ Your no hero... what the fuck were you thinking...” A large red moon appeared and an eye opened up in the center of the moon as it bore its light on me. Haji appeared out of the tree next that appeared. “ You have no honor.. you don’t deserve to be chairmen of my fathers clan.” I attempted to put my hands over my ears to block out the agonizing taunts but I was forced to endure them... because both of my arms bursted into burst of blood... I floated in the nothingness with no arms. Quickly my body was sent into the ground of the empty space falling deeper and deeper into the ground the black water wrapped around my body consuming me. I couldnt breathe I began to choke. ( Out of his dream, keyome would appear to be having a seizure.) I began to fight trying to swim back up to the top. Then I saw him... the demon. Oni was in the dark water as well. “ Now.... I got you... Keyome...” He said to me smiling with those talon like teeth. “ We shall be one... like your father before you... “ His body then became a red plasma like being in the black sea. Just that quickly my body was stopped stuck and all the water in the dark sea was forced into my body... an agonizing choking feeling filled my body. My chest heaved.. my ribs crunched due to the pressure... was I getting possessed!? I tried to fight it off... but I was too physically weak... and my mind couldnt take it much longer either. For what seemed like10 hours in this dream... (about 2 weeks outside of it.) I lay down on a grasp plain of nothing ness.... my body had consumed the black sea.... all of it. My skin had became dark like Oni's... the red plasma that he turned his body into hovered over me as well. “..... now... I shall show you... why your better off with me...” His body became spikes and began to impale me from all over. My eyes my neck... my chest my stomach. Why did this feel so real. I clenched my fist shouting to make it stop. ( In reality he'd more than likely be tossing and turning due to the shock.) once it was over my-body was distorted danged beyond repair I closed my eyes and they became red. Hell red... I opened my eyes in reality... gasping for air. Was it all a dream...? No... it was real... I looked over at my removed arm and my eyes went low once again in anger and sadness... “ Donnie... yun...” I said to myself.. my hair had grown length...? How long was I asleep anyways.... IzzyDaPada: I had contless large bowls of water brought in, removed, brought in removed. Always constintly changing his wounds. Untill he passed out again. I brushed hairs out of his face watching over him. I didn't know who approached me now..it seemed like the voices blurred together as I made sure that Keyo didn't die on me.. "Ms Nakayama. You need your sleep."/"I'm fine..bring up the herbal tea..the one with..with the pain relief..and..the healing.."/"I know which ones ma'am. Why don't you rest?" I didn't give them the satisfaction of answering them this time. It had been a few days since that, but I made sure to have everything I needed in the room on request. It seemed those that lived within the Chashitsu had huddled around the door again. Always keeping an eye at me. I looked at Keyo one moment then..looked back. And he was having a seizure. "Oh god!" I didn't know I ran over to him to make sure he didn't harm himself when he was having this sudden seizure. "Girls go get the Dr.." The girls didn't move as I turned around, I didn't know I had started crying. These emotions, where in the world were they coming from. "Now!" The girls squeaked and ran off as they were told. The doctor came and treated him looking at me with a frown. "You need rest Ms. Nakayama..I understand..caring for Mr. Tasanagi as long as you have it's dangourous on your health.."/"I'm fine. He needs to live. More then my sleep..I can survive.." I didn't care what I looked like right now. I took a shower when I could. I tried to keep up on the endless coffee. But sleep? That was impossible sometimes. Keyome had started to toss and turn in his sleep as I was bearly able to stay away. But I was more then willing to push my needs aside for him. I had a grip on his existing hand keeping him steady placing my other hand on his chest. I don't know why, but I felt, calm but drained. I had put all my effort and energy and was determined to keep him alive the past two months I forgot about myself. Everyone could clearly tell that by the looks on my face, the way I walked and how I looked even. I had finally fallen asleep. I didn't know when, but I still held onto Keyome's automailed hand with my cheek resting against it. Daichi and Daiki had been hovering over me but now seen Keyome wake. But they kept their eyes on him to see what he would do. One of them approached with a cup of something hot in it and places it on the night stand that was next to the bed. "Pseudo ginseng, Angelica and japanese pepermint. The Pseudo ginseng is for pain relief which you have been on..Angelica is for improving your blood circulation and helps the healing process. And japanese peperment to give it taste to hide the fact the taste is disgusting. Please take into consideration Sir..she has taken care of you all this time..If it was anyone else, we probably wouldn't have let her. Enjoy your tea sir." Daichi approached after his brother and looked over Keyome then they both looked at me, which, I now was awake with a half awake look on my face. "What happened to hospiltality.." I looked to see Keyome awake as I offered a small smile, dispite how tired I was. "Your awake..I'm sorry this isn't first grade hospital quarters..but..they were closed.." I looked down at my hands around his, I knew I should have withdrawn it. But, I didn't want too. DarkKeyome: I blinked a few times. I had attempted to reach for the drink with my left hand. But... nothing moved. I looked at the wrapped up nub. My eyes bore over at the wound and my teeth gritted. Slowly my head turned to look at the hand that had my hand in her grip. I couldnt blush I felt too numb but seeing this made me smile a bit. A tear fell from my cheek. I didn’t even notice it. “...How long...Have been out of it...” I said to her and then back over at her two men who placed the drink near me on the right side of my body. I didnt understand... why would she go out her way to save me. I know her clan has ties with my own. I know she was my best-friends ex-fiance. But why? I don’t understand. “.... thank you Isa...” I said to the woman. I could tell in her face that she was highly stressed her hair a mess, no make up. Hahah... I leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. “ ….” I pulled my hand from her grip and reached over for the drink pulling it up to my lips and drinking it. “....I need phone..” I ditched mines on my way to the fight. And I needed to get in touch with my Aniki. I know she was more than likely overwhelmed with my work. I needed her she's the only one who was going to be able to do the operation. Seeing that she had connections with Dr.Hideo her god-father and master Human modifications expert. IzzyDaPada: I looked at him and his reactions. "You have been out for almost two months.." I reached up and brushed away the tear that I noticed that was on his cheek pulling my hand back. But I offered him a kind smile. "Your welcome Keyome." It took me by surprise when he leaned forward and kissed my forhead. "Alright, I can get you a secured one..Daichi or Daiki can you please find one of those phones."/"Yes Ma'am." Daichi went out of the room and shooed the girls off to do their chores and clean the lounge up. After 5 minutes of looking Daichi came back, closing the door behind him, phone in hand, handing it over to me. "Thank you." He nodded and took a step back watching with a concerned look on his face. I handed Keyome the phone. "It should be secure.. The boys are smart in that area of expertiece.." Yule: Asami would be in her apartment going through paper work. It was a little stressful to be taking on the responsibilities as the Chairman, but she could handle it. She had taken off hours for her job and was doing very well in keeping organized. She had everything in order and was just doing some extra filing and paper work. She leaned back in her chair and glanced at her phone. She wondered if she would get a call sometime. She hoped she would but it was probably unlikely. She had however been in contact with her godfather. They had been talking lot about human modifications and other medical terms. DarkKeyome: I gripped the phone and began to dial her number soon calling Asami my aniki. If the phone answered I would have spoke out. “ Hey..Asami...” I said in a strained voice. “ I need you to come to over to the District 2 Area owned by the Geisha's.... “ I looked over at Daichi and Daiki “ Look out for two big guys outside of this hostess club... come on in here. Bring.... your medical supplies... all of them. “I said coughing and hanging up the phone. I felt weak maybe those medz are kicking in a bit to hard. “ Shit...” I said shaking my head. “ Has Nami been here? Have you seen her?” I said in a panicked toned. It had been awhile I know since I saw her... and the last I saw of her was asleep on my couch. Fuck keyome.... “ Shit..” I hit myself in the head and sighed. “ Haji's gir-..... Isa.. how much am I going to have to pay you for this...?” I said looking at her through my long hair which was getting on my nerves to look at. Fuck... I needed a cut. NamikazeSoudai: Nami sat outside the house, ever since Keyome's run-in with Donnie she had been quiet and distant, no more so was that than today. Maybe she was avoiding being around him in his time of weakness, no kids like hospitals or the possiblility of someone they knew changing towards weaker or dead, and Nami played the kid role so well sometimes. She was tired of this intensive drama that brewed around people she knew and affected her, sure she knew living around these people would get her involved in it, but she didn't imagine that it would hurt the people she loved, Kirei and Keyome. Mainly because back then she had thought she wouldn't get attached to these people, these criminals, but quickly she had learned that there were types of criminals, the really bad, and the good bad..Like that movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, the good guys were mostly pirates, something deemed criminal, and well the bad guys were both the supposedly good guys and pirates..Well she only went for Jhonny Depp and stared at him mostly. It was raining, that explained her shivering which she couldn't think of a reason for for the last few minutes, she hadn't really noticed the rain, deep in thought or just that kind of depressedd. Only her legs were out in the rain from the bench where she was sitting, so she brought them up onto the bench.. Who dressed her this morning? Bright pink backpack, bright green leggings, pink shoes with other colors..All that would have been normal if she hadn't thrown on the black dress in the middle.. Maybe she just wore whatever was there and available.. "Hum.." IzzyDaPada: I took the phone from him and handed it back to one of the twins as they took it from me and awaited for their orders. "Wait outside for Ms. Asami, please." They both nodded and headed out the room leaving just me and him in the room. "The medicine in the tea is herbal, it isn't like normal medicine, so it will feel differen't. Just take it easy.." I would go into checking the bandages again and changed them again with clean ones making sure the wound didn't get infected. "She's sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms within the Lounge..She has been here for two months as well..It's brought a light touch to the lounge personally..but..That is my own personal opinion.." I discarded the dirty bandages in a discard bin and looked back up at Keyo. "If it helps. I'm no longer his girl. If it helps to have the words come out of my mouth. But I do not want your money Keyome. If it was personal gain I would have stated it a long time ago." I looked at his hair that had grown. "I can possibly find someone that can give you a haircut if it's become a pain. I know I probably have a pair somewhere. Geisha's have adated to doing our own hair, trimming it anyways." As the boys appeared outside with their umbrellas. Daichi spotted the girl on a bench..in the rain? He frowned at this. As he approached her he stood near her putting the umbrella over her. "You could catch a cold Ms." with that said they waited outside. Yule: Asami was shocked when she was looking at her phone and it started going off. She answered the call and listened. It was Tasanagi. She listened closely and then got up and rushed around grabbing all her medical supplies. She put them all in a book bag, grabbing her tools and most of her pain medication. She then put it on and ran down the stairs to the garage. As soon as she got on her bike she started it and rushed out of the building. It was raining but she didn’t care she drove as fast as she could. It took her about ten minutes to get to district two with the way she was driving, but it took her another five minutes to get to the area owned by the Geisha’s. Asami looked around for the place where there were two men standing outside. She parked her bike and then ran inside past the two guys outside a hostess club and looked for Tasanagi. She found him and she was shocked but didn’t show it. She had seen things like this before. The first thing she did was set down her back pack and starts to rewrap his arm. It looked like they had been replaced just recently. She didn’t care though; she was going to do it how she was taught in school, which is the best way to do it. She pulled the wrap off and took out her aseptic wipes and started to wipe down the wound. It would sting a little but it was only so it didn’t get infected. She was actually surprised it wasn’t infected. After she was done wiping it down she put an ointment on it and then covered it with gauze. She then pulled out a flexible wrap that had little pore like holes in it. This was so it wouldn’t be too constricting and the wound would get fresh air to it. Sometimes that’s all a really bad wound needed; air. She then pulled out her phone and called her godfather. She needed him now. He answered her and she talked quickly. He said he’d be where they were by the end of the day. Before she put new gauze and wrap on she cleaned it and kept it sanitized. After that she started to work on his other cuts and bruises. He was beaten up badly, she hadn’t seen him like this in a long time. After she was done with his dressings she would look at him. She wondered how he got like this. After Asami got done dressing his wounds she packed her stuff up and put her bag over her shoulder. She had done what she could and she was going to wait for her godfather now. She couldn’t do much else for Tasanagi right now and decided to work some more on paperwork. She had brought her phone, which held some files on it and she brought out her roll up keyboard and plugged it into her phone. She also made notice of Tasanagi’s medical condition and sent a message to her godfather. This would help him with his operation that he was sure to be doing. She wouldn’t be able to help him with the human modifications because she knew they were painful and she just didn’t want to have to hear that when it happened. Asami sighed and closed her eyes, she hadn’t been getting a lot of sleep lately and just wanted to rest for a while. She fell asleep a few minutes later and was sure someone would wake her up if they needed her. Pallas: -It had been two months since the epic showdown he had with Keyome in the KPD Station. The tournament was just around the corner as all the training he had put into these two months will finally be put to the test. All the work he had put into the workshop. This is now the point of no return. Its a rainy day in the City as it only seems rather fitting for the situation. The sounds of thunger echo through the area as Donnie looks at himself in the mirror. He stands in his bathroom with one hand holding an electric razor and the other gripped on his sink. Zero and Hunter have also been training for the upcoming tournament as they have been working with The Tanks. The Tanks are great Martial Artists and have a lot of knowledge to share with Zero and Hunter. Zero walks towards the bathroom and leans against the doorway and asks-"What are ya doing Donnie?"-Then Donnie begins to shave the sides of his hair. Zero's eyes widen in confusion of what is going on. Then Donnie explains his actions.-"Legend reads....that when preparing for war...the Apache Warriors would shave their heads into the Mohawk. A style of intimidating and pride. I am following that legend for this tournament. The Apache pride is one of the greatest weapons that they brought into battle. I will be bringing the same intensity and pride that they showed in their conquest against the American forces."-He then turns the shaver off and looks at himself in the mirror with a smirk. He then looks at Zero and says-"Because we will not lose."-He then grabs a towel and brushes any of the leftover hair on his face and dome. He then walks out of the bathroom and make his way into the basement. Zero chooses not to follow as he knows that when it comes down to the main clutch moments like this...the best thing to do is leave the man alone. But is he really alone? As Donnie makes his way down the stairs to the basement, "The Other Guy" says to him-"You better fuckin with this thing too. You beat Keyome once now...fuckin ripped his arm off HAHAHA! But seriously, with that new trickery us our sleeve....NO ONE WILL BEAT US! HAHAHAHAHA! FUckin Kickass!"-Donnie had learn to at least live with this part of him, instead of fighting it and hating it. At least this way they can come to agreements on some things. Its better to allow some of what "The Other Guy" wants instead of having an internal battle with it.- DarkKeyome: I sighed after Asami who had done her work on my arm. When I spoke of her being able to do the operation that I requested for she didn’t respond to me...i sighed and watched her drift off into a sleep. She was more than likely disappointed in me.. I dont blame her. How fucking irresponsible do you have to be to lose both of your fucking arms... and lose one of them twice. I sighed and attempted to stand the medz fucking with my head to the point it was diffuclt to walk around and get myself around like I wanted too. “ Shit...” I made my way over to the window wobbling left to right... trying to get used to walking again when I felt all my blood go to my feet and then down to the sack of flesh that was my left arm I almost passed out. I couldnt stand this shit... I dont have Mr. Hideo's contact information. Im sure Asami did but she was sound asleep. “ ….He shoulda killed me..... Fucking Donnie yun..” I said under my breathe as I watched the rain fall from the window. This was a high sign of disrespect. Not killing your opponent.... the shame of living after defeat was worse than living to me.... NamikazeSoudai: "Oh hello Mr. Daichi.." She paused, then reached into her dress, pulling out a lolipop and handing it to him. He was a nice, loyal man, the way he presented himself was relaxing, she felt safe around him even if he wasn't Izzy or Keyome or Kirei. She looked up at the umberalla that he was using to protect her from the weather, although how she was sitting outside with the building, she was barely avoiding the rain. "He's awake isn't he..?" she asked him softly. After his response, she got the sudden urge to leave, fearing what would be different now, how their relationship would change.. She hated this, why wasn't she just made into a assasian or a solider and not this person who and to endure through emotions and pretend to be a weak little girl? She sighed lightly, looking down, feeling shame sweep through her. "Im just going to sit out here.. I don't get to see many good rainy days.." She said softly, not looking up at Mr. Daichi, not wanting to see his expression. Right about now, she missed most waking up snugged up agaisnt Kirei in her bed, that felt like peace, just peace, in that small amount of time, before the world would remind itself what it really was and what it made Nami into. The rain picked up a bit, making it colder, she hugged her legs to her chest and looked back out into the rain. IzzyDaPada: Daiki walked inside following the woman who passed with him a pissed off look staring a hole into the back of her head. *Women..* He thought to himself as he took a few steps as he was some feet taller then her to get infront of her and made way to show here where Keyome and Isa was. "Here Ma'am." He opened the door for her and walked in with a frown./I turned my attention back to see that a woman entered the room followed by Daiki. He gave a shrug, I knew those shrugs. I turned my attention back to what she was doing, *Ah, a nurse..right..* After a while She had fallen asleep and I shifted my glance a bit to look to Daiki "Take her home. Don't need her waking up and he nodded his head, packing her stuff up in one hand and lifting her up bridle style in both he walked out of the room with the woman in his arm and headed off to the car to drop her off at a safe location within the Kagemaru's headquarters. After he left I looked back to Keyome as I approached him I stepped up next to him. I placed my hand gently on the middle of his back to alert him I was here and help him keep steady a bit. "I thought I told you to take it easy Mr. Tasanagi?" I shifted my glance at him and gave him a weak smile. "It will wear off if you rest. I didn't expect you to wake up..at all. But, I still held hope you would. Just wish I could be more of help to you." I averted my eyes back outside watching the rain fall and clinck against the window silently as if it was trying to tap on the window to have a conversation./Daichi looked down at Nami and took the small treat from her and offered her a nod. "Thank you Ms. Nami. And I assume he is awake still, last I was in there." He looked at the girl. He noticed that she was the about the same age as Isabel. So he treaded lightly around the younger female population..hormones and all. He would look up at the sky over the brim of the umbrella. "It is nice. But probably not good your out here in those cloths. There is some tea inside that would warm you up." He looked down at Nami, he offered her a rare smile not given to anyone besides isabel herself on some moments. He offered her his arm as a gesture of *Lets go inside shall we* gentelmen way. Pallas: -As he walked into his workshop he looked at the table as what looked to be a human arm was just laying there. He had a smirk on his face and he said-"Out of all the trophies I've taken from my opponents, I have to say....this was a first hahaha."-He then grabs the arm, shaking it a little as if he were testing something out.-"Yup, no loose parts."-Hunter then comes into the room and asks Donnie-"What do you plan to do with that thing?"-DOnnie thinks about it for a second and finally says-"I'm gunna give it back to him."-Hunter raises an eyebrow and replies with-"You're joking right? How and why would you give him his arm back? I bet he already has a new one."-Donnie then looks at Hunter with a blank face and says-"Because I know it will eat at him. Keyome is a fighter and what I did to him would piss him off greatly. He probably wishes that I killed him. Because now he has to live...everyday...knowing that *I* let him live. Knowing that everyday he takes a breathe of air...I let that happen. It's a punishment worse than death."-DOnnie begins to make his way over to his room and says to Hunter-"Prepare the Chopper. I am going to pay him a visit."-When he gets into his room, he grabs his mask and latches it on as the pressure system keeps it as a mold on his face. He then grabs his black lbiker jacket as the rain would make his nips hard if he went out in just his vest. Zero and Hunter were also getting ready for this little trip as they both grabbed their masks and weapons of usage. Hunter carrying his Exeutioner(Five Barrell Magnum that shoots Shotgun Shells), tactical clothing, a combat blade, lethal and tactical grenades, and of course an M249 Saw with a grip. This light Machine gun carries a one hundred round clip and can cause some serious damage. And on Zero's end, he has his two custom made M1911's on his hips, tactical rotective gear, lethal and tactical grenades, a small combat blade, and a UMP45(with Red Dot Sight, extended mag, grip, and tactical flashlight.) Donnie only grabs his blades and Wrist Braces as the three of them make their way to the roof of the house. Donnie starts up the chopper as Hunter and Zero take the side of the chopper for overwatch. They can communicate together through the masks and Hunter asks Donnie-"Where do you think Keyome is? The City is huge...he can be anywhere."-Then Donnie says in a calm and confident tone-"No need to worry Hunter. I remember everything. And that night of the fight I saw Isa. We have never met personally but I know of her. She is the lady that makes those Kimono's. It would make sense that he would be with her. She has her own fuckin city to herself so to speak. No safer place in the world. Im sure she wont mind if we come over for a visit." They fly over the buildings as it takes them ten to fifteen minutes to get to the destination. As they reach a place that intel has shown to be one of the woman in questions club, they lower the helicopter on the street. Cars swerve and speed off out of the way of the chopper as they touch down on the ground. Immediately Hunter sees some people outside and keeps his weapon ready to fire in case problems are to happen. Then as the chopper finally comes to a stop, the three of them step out of the CHopper and face the lounge. Donnie has a box in his hand that contains the metal arm and just for shits and giggles, he put a little pink bow on it. Now let's see if he is a welcomed member of this lounge.- IzzyDaPada: Daiki had arrived back from dropping off Asmai just as the chopper landed. "Shit. I told her this wasn't going to turn in our favors." He swirved into an ally that was allined with the lounge as he pulled up to one of the other doors and hoped out the car and slammed it shut with a BEEP-BEEP hearing it lock. He walked into the back way into the lounge, with a key to get in of course as he swore up and down the halls. "Everyone back away from the main doors. Now!" He knew the gentelmen that accompanied the one holding the box, this wasn't going to be pretty. He awaited at the bottom of the stares as I followed Keyome with a frown. Daiki was about to say something as I waved him off. "helicopter I know. Let's go and control this situation.." The three of us made our way to the front door The twins going out first. Daichi and Daiki each took a side of the door. Daiki looked at Hunter, as Daichi looked at Zero. Even though the twins couldn't see their eyes. They still made dead eye contact, blank faces, I had taken a breath before I walked straighting myself out, and calmly excited with a welcoming smile, though I eyed Deadshot that stood infront of me as I approached Keyome but instead of stepping to his side, I took a step infront of him, so that now I was infront of him. *This is Kamishichiken District..your hurt..* I hadn't noticed that I was running on fumes and able to run on practailly no sleep for what seemed 2 months. "So..Sir..what brings you here to my pleasent Kamishichiken District? Obviously you were not invited by me or one of my girls. Nor would I accept behaviour like this. But, enduldge me in the thought of what made you think..you were welcomed here?" I shifted my glave to look at the man off to one of his sides....*Oh god..the man in the mask..Well cover is blown Nakayama. Here you go down in flames.* I kept a reasonable humble look on my face as I looked back to Deadshot to await what he would say. I could have worded my sentence better but, there wasn't no possible nice way to tell him, you were uninvited, your lucky I didn't ask one of my boys to blow your brains out. Pallas: -The three of them are forced into a laugh as Keyome comes running out with his blade. The fact that he called him Donnie was actually pretty funny. They were suprised that someone was able to figure out the mystery of "Who is DeadShot?" but they were not wiling to just laydown and let him think its true. Donnie looks at Keyome as the deep english tone-"You believe that you have it all figured out? You believe that I, am the man I killed? Keyome, I must have messed up that brain of yours two months ago. Do not scapegoat me to be some low level fighter. Accept the fact that there are people in this world...that are just better than what this City called...."Gods"...."-Then he chuckles to himself as the cavalry come to his aid.-"Ahhh yes. The saviors have come yet again."-Under Zero's mask, his eyes widened at seeing the woman he had saved earlier in the year. He thinks to himself-"Son of a bitch...aint that just my fuckin luck..."-Then Donnie said to the woman-"The amount of fucks given by your words of uninvitedness mean nothing to me. Neither do you or your men. I came to bring a gift...not to you or your boy-toys here. But to that man."-He then points his hand at Keyome who is standing behind the woman.-"Two months ago he lost something important to him...I feel as though it is best returned to him. A man without an arm can live, but a man without two...that is just down right evil. And with this tournament coming up, I'd like to embaress him one more time. For the entire WORLD to see."-He then tosses the box forward as the impact to the ground makes a *chink* sound.-"You will find that your arm has been repaired for re-attachment. As if losing wasn't bad enough...you are now being aided by the man who defeated you."-He then looks to the two men that were beside her and chuckled.-"See you all very soon..."-Donnie then goes inside of the chopper and starts it up. Soon after, Hunter and Zero follow. They keep their gaurds up and weapons ready in case the opposing side gets antsy. But if they were smart, they would just let them leave and accept the gift that they recieved. But only time will tell how this will unfold.- Category:Ark 2